As one semiconductor manufacturing system, there is a die bonder that bonds a semiconductor chip (a die) onto a board such as a lead frame. In the die bonder, a bonding head vacuum-suctions a die, raises it at high speed, horizontally moves it, lowers it and mounts it on the board.
Generally, when a system is sped up, vibration by an object moving at high speed grows larger and precision at which the device aims cannot be acquired due to this vibration. For an example of the related art, JP-A-2004-263825 discloses a reaction absorber for reducing this vibration. In JP-A-2004-263825, as shown in FIG. 7, a method of adding a counterweight cw, driving two types of ball screws n1, n2 different in a lead by a motor m, moving a load f of a processing head (for example, a bonding head device) and the counterweight cw in reverse directions as shown by arrows and preventing vibration is adopted.
Generally, the mass of the counterweight and driving force have the relation of inverse proportion and in the related art, reverse momentum to driving is required to acquire the effect of damping. For example, when a load and the counterweight are equal in mass, as much energy for driving the counterweight as energy for driving the load is required and twice as much output of the driving motor is required. To reduce the energy for driving the counterweight, counter mass has only to be increased (when the counter mass is increased twice, the driving energy is reduced to a half); however, the weight of the reaction absorber is increased. In addition, the whole weight including the weight of the driving system that supplies the driving energy and the weight of the counter is also increased.